


A Bad Wolf's Tale

by songoftardis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Yowzah, adopt a brazilian whovian, contos de lobão e magrela, do you believe in werewolves?, i still don't know how to tag my works, i'm back to BOTHER you, thoschei nation, twissy, twiver
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songoftardis/pseuds/songoftardis
Summary: "– Esse Lobo Mau não existe, Oakdown – Disse ele, em tom de reprimenda. – É só uma história para crianças e nós não somos mais crianças."
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The call behind the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Baseada em parte das discografias de Sonata Arctica e Powerwolf. Obviamente a mitologia sobre licantropia foi alterada para se adequar aos gostos da autora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O título do capítulo foi tirado de Night of the Werewolves, Powerwolf.

_There was a boy_

_There was a girl_

_There was a night_

_The moon, full and bright._

_There was a howl_

_Closer and closer..._

_There was a scream,_

_There was a bite._

**_Among The Shooting Stars, Sonata Arctica_ **

  
  


– Theta, espere! – Gritava a jovem, desprendendo alguns galhos finos que se enroscavam a seus longos cabelos castanho-escuros enquanto subia com dificuldade aquele morro interminável. – Eu não consigo te acompanhar!

– Você é lenta – Gritou de volta o rapaz magro, já muito adiantado e embrenhado nas primeiras sombras do horário dentro da mata densa. A jovem posicionou a mão direita, levemente curvada em formato de telha, um pouco acima dos olhos, visando protegê-los das luzes fortes. Os raios do sol por entre as árvores altas, de folhas já completamente tingidas pelas cores características do outono, envolviam a floresta em um misto de laranja e amarelo vívidos, dando a impressão de que a mata inteira era devorada por chamas.

– Falta muit-- – O som de algo se rasgando a fez parar. Olhando para baixo, a morena percebeu que sua longa saia de linho cru, já bastante suja, apresentava um enorme rasgo a partir da barra. – Droga!

– Koschei, você vai perder isso!

Ainda foi necessário desviar de mais alguns arbustos cheios de espinhos e escorregar em galhos pequenos e quebrados pelo chão, sem contar as inúmeras pedras cobertas de musgo e raízes grossas nas quais constantemente tropeçava. O colar, cujo pingente era um pequeno frasco com um líquido arroxeado, balançava muito em seu pescoço. Koschei Oakdown estava nervosa e cansada. Theta já a havia feito andar pelo que parecia uma eternidade, muito além do Rio Cadonflood no qual ela buscava água todas as manhãs, e ela definitivamente não estava feliz ou empolgada com o que quer que fosse que seu velho amigo queria lhe mostrar tão longe de casa. Seus sapatos de couro não se mostravam muito práticos fora das ruas largas de Gallifrey.

– Espero que isso realmente valha a pena – Resmungou a garota ofegante, abrindo caminho entre um aglomerado de folhas caídas e limpando o excesso de terra e folhas das saias e limpando as mãos no avental puído pendurado acima delas. – O que é tão importante?

– Isso não é magnífico?

A silhueta escura do garoto estava parada à beira do morro, olhando fixamente para o horizonte que, contrastando com sua figura enegrecida pelo jogo de luzes, pintava-se em um degradê de laranja e vermelho distribuído em pinceladas esparsas ao longo do firmamento. Ela se aproximou um pouco mais do amigo. O sol era uma bola de fogo descendo muito lentamente no céu. Lá embaixo, ao longe, as ruas e telhados da pequena vila de Gallifrey se recortavam em formas sombrias, tão pequenas que Koschei sentia-se uma espécie de gigante prestes a pisar em todas aquelas casinhas como se fossem um monte de folhas secas, e os muros de pedra ridiculamente baixos, circundando e protegendo as construções, também cederiam ao peso dos sapatos de couro marrom.

– Aquela ali é a minha casa – Disse um empolgado Theta apontando para uma das casas do lado leste da cidadezinha, com seus olhos naquela cor sem nome entre o verde, o azul e o cinza brilhando às luzes alaranjadas do céu. – E aquela, um pouco mais pra lá…

– É a minha casa! – Exclamou Koschei, mal sentindo o largo sorriso que lhe dominava o rosto fino. Seus olhos, de um azul muito pálido, também brilhavam por uma descoberta própria que, agora, ela também apontava. – Aquela é a casa do professor Borusa?

– Sim. E logo ali… – O braço esticado, ainda de punho cerrado e um indicador estendido, moveu-se alguns centímetros à esquerda, indicando uma construção retangular mais ao oeste, em uma região afastada das residências. – Ali está o celeiro.

– O seu celeiro velho e fedorento.

– É – Ele deu de ombros. – Você pode chamar assim.

– Olhando daqui, ele não é tão grande e assustador quanto parece lá de baixo. 

– Não. Ele ainda é grande, mesmo daqui. Você que é pequena, Oakdown – Zombou Theta, sem alterar um único músculo de sua expressão. – Pequena e medrosa.

– Eu vou te empurrar daqui de cima.

– Você não se atreveria.

Koschei levantou os olhos para o rosto do amigo, oferecendo-lhe uma careta que não seria notada. Seu rosto relaxou. Não, ela realmente não se atreveria, embora vontade não lhe faltasse. Tinham a mesma idade, mas Theta Sigma era muito mais alto que ela aos dezesseis, e não seria difícil impedir uma garota magra como ela. Ele era, na verdade, muito mais alto que quase todos os garotos da vila, incluindo Harold Saxon, que, até pouco tempo, era o maior entre os meninos, e, atrevia-se a pensar, Theta era muito mais bonito que os outros também. Ainda que ele fosse extremamente irritante, com suas provocações, todos aqueles aparatos absurdos que construía usando restos do que quer que encontrasse e seu hábito bizarro de passar horas desaparecido em lugares estranhos, ele era mesmo bonito com aqueles olhos de uma cor que ninguém havia dado um nome e seus cabelos cor de cobre caindo sobre eles.

Ela também não era uma garota feia. Bom, pelo menos era isso que os Oakdown mais velhos lhe diziam, apesar da plena consciência que tinha de todos os seus traços. Via-os toda manhã no reflexo cristalino da água em seus baldes. Conhecia seu cabelo castanho liso e comum, seu rosto afiado e seus lábios finos. Debaixo das manchas de sujeira deixadas pelos trabalhos domésticos, sua pele era pálida demais, dando-lhe um aspecto de constantemente enfermiça; assim como seus olhos, de um azul que parecia claro em demasia. Ela também sabia que seu rosto era expressivo demais, sempre se movendo em sorrisos muito largos e vincos na testa; sua mãe vivia lhe dizendo que um dia o vento errado a paralisaria em uma eterna careta. Seus irmãos, Vansell e Millenia - _as pestinhas!_ \- não ajudavam ao dizer que seu nariz era muito grande. Ora, o nariz de Theta também era, porém, nele, até mesmo um nariz grande era bonito. E, ao contrário do dela, o rosto dele era muito mais difícil de ler, ainda que tivesse aquelas sobrancelhas que prometiam ser muito grossas quando ele estivesse mais velho.

Eles se conheciam desde sempre. Nasceram com uma lua de diferença, pelas mãos da mesma parteira, a velha Rita-Anne Smith, que agora estava cega e mesmo assim continuava a guiar os bebês da vila para fora de suas mães. Brincavam juntos com o garoto Saxon e a pequena Romana II, irmã mais nova de Theta, além dos filhos dos vizinhos, como Mortimus, cuja família era bastante religiosa e desejava que o rapaz se ordenasse monge; o mal-humorado Jelpax, que era ótimo em correr com os pequenos saques que realizavam; e Magnus, cuja brincadeira favorita era apostar corridas de Tardises, como chamavam as carroças locais (que ele, com o passar do tempo, estava aprendendo a construir). Perturbavam as galinhas, assustando-as e correndo atrás delas. Aprontavam algumas nas aulas do velho professor Borusa quando ele ainda podia pisar na sala de aula e sempre davam um jeito de transferir a culpa para algum outro colega, geralmente o pobre Saxon. Eram inseparáveis e viam-se como irmãos, brincando e brigando até tarde nas ruas de terra batida e pedras de sua pacífica vila oculta pelas montanhas. Até seus corpos começarem a mudar.

Ela, uma garota pequena e muito enérgica, começou a crescer primeiro. Seu corpo ganhou algumas curvas, a cintura era mais fina, seus cabelos agora longos brilhavam mais e seu temperamento sofrera uma mudança drástica, deixando pouca ou nenhuma semelhança com a garotinha travessa que um dia fora. Havia se tornado muito boa nos afazeres domésticos apesar de odiá-los, e suas mãos delicadas eram muito hábeis com trabalhos de costura. Aprendera a fazer suas próprias vestes, e ganhava dos aldeões algum dinheiro reformando-lhes as roupas danificadas e criando belas túnicas para todo tipo de ocasião. Descobriu-se uma grande dançarina, e alegrava as rodas de música nas portas da taverna da família Noble, balançando seus quadris agora mais largos e as saias esvoaçantes, arrancando gostosas risadas e aplausos dos gallifreyanos e dos viajantes que por ali passavam. Então, veio o terror das regras, e a adorável Koschei parou de crescer.

Theta, que parecia muito pequeno e atrasado, de repente havia crescido demais. Seu corpo ainda era magro, mas seus membros agora eram mais longos. Quando ele suava enquanto cortava lenha, tirava a camisa e ela via seus músculos suaves contraindo-se ao levantar de seus braços firmes e de mãos grandes no controle do machado, brilhando no sol forte que beijava Gallifrey. Sua voz havia engrossado, seu sorriso era mais tímido e raro e ele quase não brincava mais. Quando tinha um tempo livre para si, o jovem criava coisas - coisas verdadeiramente _estranhas_ , invenções que levavam muito tempo e que, no final, nem ele sabia dizer muito bem para que serviam. De vez em quando, tocava canções aprendidas com os estrangeiros no alaúde que ele mesmo havia feito, ou então se escondia no velho celeiro abandonado no extremo oeste da vila. Poucas vezes Koschei o acompanhou, pois era, junto com a mãe, responsável pelo jantar da família todas as noites e não podia simplesmente abandonar suas tarefas. Além do mais, com o passar dos anos, ela havia aprendido que seu melhor amigo Theta agora era uma pessoa diferente, e, muitas vezes, gostava mais de estar na própria companhia.

Enquanto o sol laranja se escondia atrás das enormes montanhas que separavam Gallifrey do mundo, Koschei sabia que Theta Sigma estava melhor sozinho, embora ele a tivesse trazido consigo. Ela quase se arrependia de ter aceitado o convite dele quando disse que tinha algo a lhe mostrar além da densa floresta que levava ao alto do Monte Plutarco, pois sabia que, em algum momento, ele se fecharia em seu próprio mundo, como se ela nem estivesse ali. E, olhando bem para aquela vista, ela até entendia que ele quisesse ser um pouco egoísta. Entretanto, com esperanças de que ele lhe dissesse algo que, há algum tempo, ela esperava ansiosamente, Koschei não conseguiu negar. Já era raro que ela negasse qualquer coisa a seu excêntrico melhor amigo. Depois de entender que ele era também seu _primeiro amor_ , ela fazia de tudo para estar perto dele, para que ele a notasse como algo diferente da pequena Koschei que, até ontem, corria descalça com ele pelas ruas de Gallifrey, com as roupas sujas pelos sucos das frutas que roubavam da cozinha dos Noble.

Vendo-o tão sério e calado na pouca luz que lhes restava, ela queria dizer alguma coisa. Estender uma palma, tocar a pele dele, arrumar aqueles fios bagunçados que caíam sobre seu rosto, e, se fosse só um pouco mais ousada, plantar-lhe um beijo suave no discreto osso do lado esquerdo de sua face. Ela sabia que devia ser paciente, afinal, não era correto que uma moça cortejasse um rapaz, contudo, não aguentava mais atravessar a juventude ao lado dele sem saber se seus sentimentos eram correspondidos. Ela já estava em idade de se casar, e não queria passar pela tristeza de que seus pais escolhessem um marido para ela. Certamente as opções deles envolveriam um pateta como Saxon, que mal se mantinha limpo com frequência, e, de vez em quando, era uma pessoa muito desagradável.

– Vamos – Disse ele, de repente, dando as costas ao horizonte e retomando o caminho por onde viera.

– O quê? – Indagou Koschei, tirada de supetão de seus pensamentos dispersos.

– Só temos mais umas poucas horas de luz antes que tudo escureça de vez. Precisamos voltar – Explicou ele sem muita emoção, adentrando nos arbustos.

– Você me fez subir tudo isso para depois descer de novo? – Gritou a morena, apressando-se para não ficar muito atrás dele. Como sempre, o garoto andava rápido, e suas pernas longas lhe davam certa vantagem.

– Koschei, você reclama demais.

– Não reclamo não! Você que inventa de fazer essas coisas perigosas ao invés de ficar na segurança da vila, e... – Gritou a garota, levemente irritada, perseguindo-o pela trilha escorregadia enquanto suas reclamações e as árvores que ficavam para trás eram lentamente engolidas pelas sombras.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Acabou escurecendo rápido demais. As árvores pareciam todas iguais, e eles ainda não conseguiam ouvir o som tranquilizante das águas do rio. A sensação era de terem andado por horas, suas pernas doíam e os dois jovens estavam cansados e com frio, sem contar que os pedaços de pele expostos de braços, mãos e pernas já sofriam com o incômodo causado pelos cortes e arranhões das folhas e galhos e seu caminho.

– Não ouço o rio – Disse Koschei, assustada com o quão alta sua voz parecia na mata à noite.

– Nem eu.

– Você tem certeza de que viemos pelo caminho certo?

– Eu não me perderia aqui, Koschei – Respondeu-lhe Theta, levemente irritado por ter sido subestimado.

– Mas você pode _me_ perder aqui – Retrucou a jovem, já bastante nervosa. Os sons dos animais nas moitas a deixavam em constante estado de alerta, olhando para todos os lados. – Está muito escuro e você nem sabe onde estamos.

O mais alto parou de andar e elevou seu olhar para as copas altas das árvores. Em algum lugar atrás dos galhos negros emaranhados, havia uma lua cheia brilhando. Tudo de que eles precisavam era de uma clareira onde pudessem descansar um pouco antes de encontrarem a direção certa. Atrás dele, Koschei abraçou os próprios braços, encolhendo os ombros. Fazia frio naquela noite, mas Theta era muito desligado para se importar e lhe oferecer sua camisa de mangas compridas, quem diria abraçá-la para mantê-la aquecida.

– Temos que continuar – Disse ele com frieza, reiniciando sua caminhada sem ao menos olhar para trás para ver a que distância a amiga estava de si.

A morena queria chorar. Seu estômago roncava, afinal, já havia passado da hora do jantar, e, além do frio e da fome, ela também estava com medo. Ainda havia o adicional de não querer que Theta ficasse mais nervoso do que já parecia. Ele provavelmente iria culpá-la, mesmo que ela não tivesse feito nada de errado, pois ele era assim: teimoso e incapaz de admitir muitos dos próprios erros a não ser quando se tratava da irmã, a quem defendia com unhas e dentes como um lobo protegendo seu filhote.

Caminharam por mais alguns minutos que pareceram uma eternidade, desbravando arbustos enormes e se embrenhando entre as árvores até chegarem a uma pequena clareira, bastante iluminada. Ainda estavam perdidos, mas a lua brilhando altiva acima de suas cabeças lhes dava uma leve sensação de conforto. Exausta, Koschei sentou-se em um resto de tronco derrubado e tirou os sapatos, massageando o que sobrara de seus pés. Theta, desconfiado, andava em círculos pelo lugar, abrindo com as mãos grandes alguns arbustos pelos cantos e cheirando o ar como se fosse capaz de encontrar o caminho para casa apenas sentindo o aroma da trilha.

– É noite de lua cheia – Pronunciou-se ela, olhando para cima.

– Obrigado por me dizer, para o caso de eu não ter visto um ovo gigante brilhando em cima das nossas cabeças.

– Não seja tão arrogante – Resmungou ela, fazendo beicinho. Logo, sua expressão mudou, ganhando traços de preocupação. – Não devíamos estar aqui, não numa noite como essa. Você conhece as lendas, Theta.

– O quê? A história do lobisomem para assustar crianças desobedientes?

– Não é só uma lenda, Theta – Koschei cruzou os braços à frente do corpo, visivelmente contrariada. – O professor Borusa já enfrentou um. Todos sabem. Por isso recebemos a poção de acônito.

– O que todos sabem é que o velho foi mordido por um animal qualquer e inventou que essa coisa de lobisomem era real. A floresta é cheia de criaturas grandes, muitas crianças foram atacadas desde que a vila foi construída. Era importante mantê-las a salvo.

– É por isso que Borusa briga tanto com você. Você não respeita as tradições.

– Tradições são só comportamentos que você repete sem questionar, Koschei.

A jovem bufou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

– Não tem como uma coisa tão grande andar por aí sem ser vista.

– Claro que tem. Essa floresta é enorme e deve ter cavernas.

– Esse Lobo Mau não existe, Oakdown – Disse ele, em tom de reprimenda. – É só uma história para crianças e nós não somos mais crianças.

Envergonhada, a moça se retraiu, olhando para os pés descalços no chão frio. Ela se sentia uma boba perto do cético e sempre tão corajoso Theta, procurando uma saída daquela floresta perigosa enquanto ela estava apenas sentada num tronco com dor nos pés e assustada com alguns coelhos e corujas, então, talvez fosse melhor guardar seus medos e crenças para si mesma.

Passado algum tempo, Theta parou de andar, subir em restos de troncos e remexer na mata, deixando os ombros caírem. De cabeça baixa, ele caminhou até o tronco onde a amiga estava e tomou um lugar a seu lado.

– Desculpa, Oak – Disse ele, baixinho, chutando uma pedra com a ponta do sapato de couro.

– O quê?

– Estamos perdidos. Eu nos trouxe aqui e agora não consigo achar o caminho de volta. Desculpa.

– Eu… – Incrédula pelo orgulhoso Theta Sigma estar lhe pedindo desculpas sem ser forçado, e, ao mesmo tempo, triste pelo amigo estar frustrado, ela lutou contra a vontade de colocar a mão sobre a dele, tão próxima da sua na superfície do tronco frio. Retraindo os dedos, Koschei apenas suspirou e sorriu gentilmente para ele. – Está tudo bem. Vamos encontrar o caminho de volta logo.

– Isso nunca aconteceu antes. Eu sou um idiota – Ralhou Theta consigo mesmo. – Mas é estranho. Escureceu tão rápido… E a floresta está mais silenciosa do que costuma estar.

Seus estômagos roncaram juntos. Olhando um para o outro, eles riram.

– Tambem é estranho estar aqui com você agora – Disse ele depois de algum tempo, erguendo os olhos cinzentos para a enorme lua acima da clareira.

Sem saber como interpretar, a jovem abaixou a cabeça, tornando a encarar os pés pálidos sobre a grama úmida.

– Desculpa.

Curioso pelo tom triste da amiga, Theta se voltou para ela. Vendo-a daquela forma, compreendeu que tinha se expressado mal. _“Como de costume”_ ecoou a voz da própria Koschei em sua cabeça. Ela constantemente estava tentando controlar as grosserias do rapaz.

– Não, não! Não é uma coisa ruim. Só é… Estranho – Respondeu ele, coçando a cabeça de modo desajeitado. – É que eu nunca trouxe ninguém aqui antes. E também nunca me perdi, então, é bom que tenha sido com você. Quer dizer, não é bom estar perdido, só... Ei, por que está me olhando assim?

Ela não sabia de que forma o olhava. Apenas queria continuar observando aquele jeito meigo que ele tinha quando estava nervoso, sem sentir o sorriso que lhe dominava os lábios.

– Então eu sou a primeira?

– O quê?

– A primeira garota que traz aqui.

– Acho que eu quis dizer _qualquer pessoa_... – Devolveu ele, com o rosto se tornando muito vermelho debaixo da luz prateada da lua.

Tomada por um repentino surto de coragem, Koschei tocou os dedos dele que ainda descansavam sobre o tronco. Ela esperou que ele os recolhesse, mas ele não o fez.

– Então eu sou especial pra você, não sou? Especial o bastante para conhecer o seu esconderijo secreto?

– Você é minha melhor amiga – Respondeu o rapaz, agora preso nos olhos azuis da menina à sua frente. Eles pareciam brilhar mais do que o normal, e, mesmo que fosse um pouco estranho, algo naquele brilho o fazia se sentir especial. Ela não olhava daquela forma para Saxon ou qualquer outro garoto da vila, ou pelo menos ele não se lembrava de ter visto isso acontecer uma única vez. – Eu… Eu acho que não traria outra pessoa aqui se não fosse você, Koschei.

– Mais que a primeira, eu sou a única.

– Acho que você pode dizer isso, sim.

– Theta… Você… Se casaria comigo?

Arregalando os olhos, Theta sentiu a boca abrir e fechar, mas não conseguiu proferir uma única palavra. Ele não podia dizer que nunca havia pensado naquilo. Enquanto trabalhava, ele já tinha olhado para Koschei de uma forma diferente. Não muitas vezes, é claro, mas vezes o suficiente para reparar em como ela era cuidadosa e dedicada aos afazeres domésticos e aos irmãos menores. Em como era habilidosa em seus pequenos trabalhos de costureira, e em como suas obras eram realmente bem feitas. Sua voz era muito agradável quando ela cantava enquanto enchia seus baldes d’água na beira do Cadonflood, e ele tinha de admitir, a pequena Oakdown sabia dançar. Além do mais, ela era realmente bonita. Não que ele pensasse constantemente em pessoas como bonitas ou feias, mas os traços dela lhe pareciam bastante agradáveis.

– O que está dizendo, Koschei?

– Você se casaria comigo?

– Não está me pedindo, está?

– Não! – Negou ela, sentindo o rosto queimar e imaginando estar tão vermelha quanto Theta. – Estou perguntando. Se você fosse se casar com alguém, você me escolheria?

– Eu não costumo pensar muito nisso – Respondeu ele, remexendo-se em seu lugar no tronco, mas sem tirar os dedos de perto dos dela. – Mas acho que, se eu fosse me casar com alguém, você seria a melhor pessoa.

O peito da jovem se encheu de uma esperança que era quente e lhe dava vontade de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Os dedos continuavam juntos, trocando o pouco calor que o vento frio ainda não tinha lhes roubado. Durante a curta conversa, eles haviam se mexido muito, e agora seus rostos estavam próximos demais. _“Danem-se as regras”_ pensou Koschei, adiantando-se alguns milímetros para tocar os lábios do rapaz. Porém, antes que conseguisse aproximar-se o suficiente, um comprido e estridente uivo ao longe fez com que todos os pelos do corpo de Koschei se arrepiassem ao mesmo tempo. O rapaz se levantou imediatamente, e a garota o seguiu.

– Isso foi…

– Apenas um lobo. Há lobos nos picos vizinhos – Respondeu Theta, incisivo.

– Certo. Um lobo. _Apenas um lobo_ – Repetiu Koschei para si mesma, tentando se tranquilizar. Sem sucesso, infelizmente, pois, antes de conseguir inspirar e expirar para se estabilizar, um segundo uivo saiu de outro ponto da floresta, atraindo a atenção dos dois para a possível direção de onde vinha o novo som. – São dois. Tem um lobo lá e um amigo respondendo aqui.

Então, vários uivos começaram a aparecer, um seguido do outro, às vezes se misturando, em vários lugares por entre as árvores da extensa floresta.

– São muitos. Por toda a parte – Disse Koschei, claramente nervosa, dando alguns passos à frente para se agarrar a um dos braços do amigo enquanto, com a mão livre, apertava o frasco preso a seu colar. – Essa floresta está cheia de lobos!

– Tem algo errado – Falou o rapaz, olhando para os lados.

– Estamos perdidos em uma floresta cheia de lobos, o que pode ser mais errado que isso? – Alterou-se ela, apertando cada vez mais o braço do rapaz.

– É como se eles estivessem dizendo algo importante.

– Sim, e a mensagem diz “o jantar de hoje será servido no meio da clareira e o prato principal será gallifreyanos à moda da floresta!”

– Shh! Eu preciso ouvir!

– Ah, e você entende a linguagem dos lobos agora?

– Eles parecem com medo de alguma coisa. Estão avisando uns aos outros.

– Medo? Então tem algo _pior_ que um lobo andando por aí?

– Pode ser – Respondeu Theta, vacilante.

Da mesma forma como aquele barulho infernal havia começado, de repente, tudo parou. A natureza voltou a ser apenas vento nas folhas, cigarras, corujas e animais pequenos se escondendo nos arbustos.

– Eles pararam – Pronunciou-se Koschei, respirando rápido. – Por que eles pararam?

Theta não respondeu. Seu corpo estava rígido, seus punhos cerrados com força e seus olhos não paravam de vigiar todos os cantos possíveis.

– Koschei, lembra-se do que eu disse sobre tudo estar silencioso demais?

– Uhum – Concordou ela, assentindo.

Ele pensou em se mexer, mas o som de e rosnados, algo se chocando contra uma árvore e um ganido alto de dor fez com que desse um passo para trás.

– Ponha seus sapatos – Ordenou o rapaz, com um tom de voz duro, e, no fundo, preocupado. – Temos que sair daqui.

O pedido foi prontamente atendido pela morena, que voltou até o tronco onde estavam, apressou-se a calçar os velhos sapatos de couro deixados na grama e correu de volta para junto do amigo, agarrando-se outra vez a seu braço.

– Eu quero ir pra casa – Pediu ela, em tom choroso.

– Vou te levar pra casa, Oak – Declamou Theta, sem ter certeza de que tinha soado tão confiante quanto queria. – Vamos por ali.

Segurando pela primeira vez a mão da moça, o rapaz começou a andar, seguido por ela. Quando foram novamente abraçados pelas primeiras árvores e arbustos altos, acompanhados apenas pelos sons dos galhos se partindo debaixo dos próprios pés, algo se aproximando cada vez mais depressa. Os dois pararam, ficando mais próximos. Repentinamente, um enorme lobo cinza saltou de dentro do mato. Koschei deu um grito, e Theta se posicionou à frente dela em postura defensiva, mas o animal passou por eles e correu por entre as árvores. Antes que os jovens pudessem se entreolhar e compartilhar dia estranheza e alívio, toda uma alcatéia veio da mesma direção. Koschei se agarrou ao corpo do amigo.

– Do que eles estão fugindo?

– Eu não sei.

– Pode ser ele. Ele existe e vai nos matar e --

– Shh… Estou ouvindo alguma coisa.

O rapaz podia jurar ter ouvido passos pesados, como se as patas que os davam fossem muito maiores do que o normal. Seus ouvidos sempre atentos também captavam os animais menores fugindo e se escondendo, como sempre faziam na presença de um predador. E então, veio o som mais assustador que ouviram em suas curtas vidas. Era um uivo, mas, diferente do de um lobo comum, este era mais alto e ensurdecedor, e, ao invés de limpo e estridente, era rasgado, sofrido, quase _humano_ ; como um grito saindo do lugar mais profundo da alma de uma pessoa agonizando de dor. Apavorada, Koschei sentia as lágrimas quentes a lhe descerem pelo rosto branco. Seu corpo tremia, mas ela não sabia ao certo se aquele tremor pertencia realmente a ela ou se era de Theta, que tremia da mesma forma.

– É ele – Sussurrou a morena. – Ele existe e vai nos matar.

– Ele não existe, Koschei – Respondeu-lhe Theta, também aos sussurros. – Não existe um Lobo Mau. É só um lobo grande, velho e faminto tentando nos assustar. Talvez uma pantera. Nunca vimos uma pantera.

Os passos da criatura pareciam mais próximos, e, se seus ouvidos não estavam confusos, Theta podia jurar que também ouvia uma respiração que não era a dele ou a de Koschei. Tomando novamente a mão da amiga, o rapaz a puxou pelo braço, e, juntos, correram na direção oposta à de onde vinha o barulho. Correram como se suas vidas dependessem disso, e, de certa forma, dependiam. O medo e adrenalina eram uma mistura tão entorpecente que já não sentiam mais os cortes causados pelo mato alto ou o incômodo das picadas dos insetos. O barulho dos passos atrás de ambos havia se tornado alto, claro e era cada vez mais próximo, afinal, agora a coisa estava definitivamente correndo, e tudo o que havia em seu caminho era pisado e quebrado sem dó. Koschei chegou a cair em algum momento, mas levantou-se rapidamente com a ajuda do amigo e continuou correndo, ignorando como podia a dor no joelho esquerdo ferido, cujo sangue havia manchado sua saia.

Em algum tempo, seus ouvidos foram agraciados com o som das águas do Cadonflood. Ainda faltavam alguns metros para alcançarem a margem, porém, seus rostos já eram tomados por sorrisos aliviados.

– É o rio! – Disse Theta, empolgado. – Estamos quase lá!

Antes que pudessem ver a margem com clareza, Koschei caiu novamente, e, desta vez, seu ganho foi maior que em joelho esfolado. Seu pé direito doía muito, e ela não sabia se estava quebrado, mas tinha certeza de que não conseguiria correr outra vez.

– Oak! – Exclamou o rapaz, voltando para socorrê-la. – Você está bem? Consegue se levantar?

– Dói muito – Lamentou a garota, chorando sem parar.

Caindo de joelhos em frente a ela, o jovem levantou um pouco do tecido da saia e tocou a perna de Koschei, que gemeu alto em resposta.

– Não vou conseguir. Vai pra casa, Theta!

– E te deixar aqui? Nunca!

– Se ficar comigo, vamos morrer os dois!

– Ninguém vai morrer! Eu te carrego!

Jogando um dos braços dela por cima dos próprios ombros, o rapaz a ajudou a ficar de pé, todavia, Koschei mal conseguiu encostar seu pé no chão, tamanha era a dor que sentia, e suas pernas cederam. A corrida atrás deles parou, e voltou a ser uma sequência de passos curtos e pesados. A respiração que Theta ouvia se confirmou real, soando alta e abafada atrás dos arbustos. Um rosnado faminto ganhava volume e intensidade, fazendo vibrar cada pequena pedra abaixo dos dois jovens. Então, mais uma vez, tudo parou. A criatura continuava respirando alto, porém, não avançou. Ao contrário disso, revirou-se entre as folhas e voltou pela direção de onde veio.

– Ele foi embora? – Sussurrou Koschei.

– Não sei. Mas não quero ficar aqui pra descobrir – Respondeu ele, nervoso. Abaixado e curvado, ele a ajudou a subir em suas costas e, abraçado pelo pescoço e com as mãos firmes abaixo das coxas da morena, ele se levantou, carregando-a e caminhando com dificuldade entre as raízes e pedras. Atravessando um largo arbusto de amoras selvagens, eles conseguiram ver o brilho prateado da lua na superfície do rio. Theta tentou apertar o passo, sua respiração ficou mais pesada e ofegante e ele sentia seu coração batendo desesperadamente dentro do peito. Atravessando o corpo d'água, estariam próximos da vila. Estariam a salvo.

Seria uma pena se o assustador rosnado voltasse, fazendo um terrível frio subir por sua espinha. O garoto estacou onde estava, sentindo o aperto de Koschei ficar mais apertado enquanto ela escondia o rosto na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro do rapaz. Devagar, ele se virou, e, ao encontrar a fonte dos rosnados, desejou não ter olhos e nem memória.

A criatura era enorme, muito maior que qualquer predador que o jovem já tinha visto andando por aquelas matas ou em algum dos livros do professor Borusa. Recurvada, coberta de pêlos cinzentos e compridos, emaranhados e sujos de terra e folhas, tinha corpo e feições de lobo, entretanto, seus dentes eram infinitamente maiores e afiados que os de um lobo comum - e, junto com aquele rosnado longo e assustador, daquela bocarra também saía muita saliva, pingando no chão e em suas patas dianteiras colossais, assim como as traseiras, igualmente monstruosas. Em todas elas, garras imensas e escuras, cobertas de uma substância que, a julgar pela iluminação garantida pela lua, era um misto de terra e sangue. Suas orelhas eram pontudas, e seus olhos brilhavam em um tom de dourado que era fascinante, mas, ao mesmo tempo, enchia seu coração de medo.

Koschei levantou a cabeça, e, assim como seu amigo, desejou em seu âmago nunca tê-lo feito. A visão do monstro fez com que qualquer vestígio de cor sumisse de seu rosto, e novas lágrimas corressem sem controle de seus olhos arregalados. Sua força sumiu por um instante, e, se não fosse pela segurança dos braços de Theta, ela teria caído no chão.

– É ele – Foi a única frase que conseguiu formular antes de se perder nos próprios soluços.

Theta sentia suas pernas tremendo mais do que podia aguentar. Se perdesse o controle, derrubaria Koschei. O ruivo pensou em fugir, mas não conseguiria correr naquele estado, uma vez que, afetado pelo horror e pela possibilidade real de morrer, agora sentia o real peso da amiga em suas costas, além de uma incômoda queimação em seus olhos. Ele queria chorar, e estava envergonhado e com raiva de si mesmo por, além de ter colocado a melhor amiga em perigo, morrer derrubando aquelas lágrimas.

A criatura começou a andar na direção deles. Instintivamente, o jovem começou a andar para trás. O som do rio ficava mais forte em suas costas. Sua cabeça, mesmo atrapalhada pelo pavor, era um turbilhão de perguntas de respostas: por que aquilo não os havia atacado na floresta? Seria aquele monstro inteligente e capaz de fazer jogos com suas presas antes de matá-las? Theta tentou puxar pela memória alguma das histórias contadas pelo velho Borusa. As palavras eram confusas e boa parte de suas lembranças girava em torno das pegadinhas que aprontava com amigos nas aulas do idoso e das vezes em que dormiu nas rodas de histórias diante da fogueira, quando o simpático senhor contava, de novo e de novo, para as antigas e novas gerações, sobre seu encontro com a terrível besta e como conseguira escapar graças a seu cantil de poção de acônito.

_Poção de acônito._

Assim como Koschei, Theta também possuía um colar contendo a famosa poção, contudo, sendo o rebelde que era, acostumou-se a andar sem ele. Havia o colar de sua amiga, mas era uma quantidade pequena para proteger duas pessoas, e, devido à sua falta de atenção às aulas e seu pouco interesse pelas lendas do próprio povo, ele mal sabia como devia usar.

Em suas costas, a jovem Oakdown chorava, os olhos azuis mortificados e presos na imagem da besta. A cada soluço dela, o coração de Theta Sigma doía e sua culpa aumentava. Ela era tão jovem e cheia de sonhos, e, por culpa do egoísmo dele, morreria às margens do Cadonflood, onde cantava todas as manhãs enquanto enchia seus baldes ou lavava as roupas sujas de seus familiares. Rio que a tinha visto crescer, e, agora, a veria ser estraçalhada por uma fera cuja existência ele deliberadamente ignorou por boa parte de seus dezesseis anos mal vividos.

– Oak, eu preciso que faça algo pra mim – Disse ele, hesitante.

– O quê?

O garoto abaixou devagar o corpo até que o traseiro da mais baixa tocasse o solo. Cautelosamente, ele a soltou.

– Theta, o que está fazendo?

– Volte pra casa, Oak – Respondeu-lhe o ruivo, incapaz de controlar as lágrimas que agora lhe desciam livremente pelo rosto descorado. – Volte para a vila e peça ajuda.

– Não está falando sério – Rebateu ela, incrédula e indignada. – Theta, eu não vou deixar você!

– Volte para a sua família. Peça perdão ao professor Borusa – Ele inspirou profundamente, levantando o braço direito à altura dos olhos para secar as lágrimas na manga da camisa suja. – E peça perdão a Romana.

– Está louco? Eu não vou te abandonar aqui e fug--

– Eu não preciso de você, Koschei! – Gritou o mais alto ao se virar para ela, assustando-a. – Vá embora!

Os olhos dele, vermelhos, apavorados e cheios de ódio, machucaram o coração acelerado da menina, que, por um segundo, sentiu-o quebrar. Ela sabia que aquele ódio não era direcionado a ela, mas a feria da mesma forma. Com dificuldade, segurando a vontade de gritar por conta do tornozelo inchado e dolorido, ela caminhou na direção da margem enquanto o rapaz voltava a se virar para o imenso lobisomem, mais próximo, mais barulhento e mais ameaçador. Theta tornou a se abaixar, localizando com as pontas dos dedos a maior pedra que houvesse no chão. Encontrando algo que serviria a seus propósitos, ele a segurou na mão, e, retomando a postura, gritou:

– Corra, Koschei!

A garota não se moveu. Seu corpo paralisou quando ela viu o braço de Theta ir e voltar, e uma grande pedra voar de sua mão fechada na direção da face da criatura. Houve um som de desagrado e a fera cinzenta disparou.

Imaginando que a amiga já estivesse adiantada, Theta apenas fechou os olhos com força e apertou os ombros, preparando-se para uma morte extremamente dolorosa. Sussurrou para si mesmo “eu te amo, Koschei” e esperou que a mordida viesse. Ao invés dela, sentiu um forte e desajeitado empurrão que o fez cair de encontro ao solo e o ar foi tomado por um rugido horrível, que fez pássaros assustados voarem das árvores. Abrindo os olhos, ele só conseguiu identificar Koschei com o colar em sua mão, o frasco livre de sua rolha de cortiça e vazio e o Lobo, de pé, ainda mais aterrorizante com seus prováveis dois metros e meio de altura, movendo a cabeça para os lados, parecendo desnorteado e com dor. A garota havia jogado a poção nos olhos da fera.

– O que você fez?

– Agradeça depois, agora levante! – Gritou ela, apressando-se a ajudá-lo a levantar.

As palavras sumiram de sua mente. Ele apenas sentiu a mão envolta pela dela e o braço puxado com força, enquanto suas pernas automaticamente começaram a correr para acompanhar a jovem que, suportando o tornozelo dolorido, guiava-o para o outro lado do rio sobre as pedras escorregadias que lhes serviam de ponte. Atrás deles, a criatura ainda agonizava, as patas dianteiras arranhando a face. A dor era tanta que ele gania e urrava ao mesmo tempo, e Koschei, correndo desajeitada sem olhar para trás, chegou a sentir pena por tê-lo ferido daquela forma, mesmo sabendo que tinha sido para salvar sua vida e a de Theta. Com o instinto de sobrevivência aflorado e fazendo ferver suas veias, a jovem continuou correndo, segurando firme a mão de seu amigo. A vila ainda estava distante, mas já era visível, e, com sorte, conseguiriam chegar lá a tempo do conselho se armar e matar a criatura desnorteada.

O sofrimento da fera agora cega apenas fez aumentar sua fúria, impelindo-a a perseguir suas presas pelo cheiro dos pequenos ferimentos que colecionaram ao longo da noite, especialmente o joelho de Koschei, que, devido ao esforço, voltara a verter sangue. Rápido, faminto e raivoso, o lobisomem correu pelo caminho por onde suas presas haviam fugido, e, com seu tamanho e velocidade, não demorou a alcançá-los. Os adolescentes estavam razoavelmente próximos dos portões de madeira e ferro ainda abertos quando o animal, com uma de suas enormes patas, tentou golpeá-los e acertou Theta, que voou alguns metros e caiu no chão. Muito rapidamente, a grande boca do Lobo lhe cobriu parte da perna esquerda em um ângulo estranho. O grito estridente de Koschei se misturou ao grito de dor do rapaz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei que o Cadonflood é um lago.  
> E Berticinha, você é madrinha dessas crianças. Estou esperando o desenho de Magrela e Tretinha. hvckshvckhs


	2. I'm gonna run to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título retirado de Run To You, Sonata Arctica.

O som de um tiro se misturou aos gritos de Theta e Koschei. Sangue esguichou de um ponto do corpo da fera, que, soltando imediatamente a perna do garoto, urrando de dor, levantou-se ainda mais furioso. Um novo tiro acertou seu ombro, e, por fim, um terceiro acertou sua barriga. Parecendo ter sido este o mais próximo da letalidade, a criatura não teve opção a não ser recuar, correndo de volta para a floresta. Sem pensar duas vezes, Koschei correu até o garoto caído a metros de si, banhado no próprio sangue. Sua perna estava terrível, as perfurações dos enormes dentes do Lobo haviam feito um estrago irreparável e era um milagre que o membro não tivesse sido arrancado inteiramente na mesma hora, pois o monstro poderia ter engolido toda a metade inferior do corpo do garoto em segundos.

— Theta! — Gritou a morena ao cair de joelhos ao lado do amigo, que respirava com dificuldade, contorcendo-se e gemendo de dor enquanto chorava. Ela lhe segurou uma das mãos, que a apertou de volta com tanta força que podia esmagar os dedos dela. – Aguenta firme, a ajuda está vindo!

Um grupo grande havia se formado e parte dele corria em direção aos dois. Logo, estavam cercados por rostos de Gallifrey. Ela não reconhecia suas vozes e sequer entendia o que estava sendo falado, apenas sentiu que alguém a levantava nos braços, fazendo-a soltar à força a mão do amado enquanto seus olhos ainda estavam presos no jovem agonizante e ela não conseguia parar de chamar seu nome aos gritos. Ela viu alguns homens o erguerem com todo o cuidado e seguirem atrás dela e da pessoa que a carregava. Ao passar pelos portões, ela também viu o brilho de mosquetes bem polidos nas mãos de dois homens. Entre elas, o par de mãos muito enrugadas que pertenciam ao professor Borusa.

Ela reconheceu as luzes das tochas do salão da taverna quando foi colocada em um dos bancos. Seu tornozelo doía mais do que ela podia se lembrar, e o tecido da saia raspando no grande esfolado molhado em seu joelho lhe causava uma sensação de queimação. O lugar estava ficando cheio, quente e sufocante, uma vez que todos queriam ver o que havia acontecido às suas crianças, e, é claro, a maior preocupação se reunia em torno de Theta. O garoto lavado em sangue foi colocado sobre uma das longas mesas retangulares onde, todos os dias, servia-se muita cerveja, assados e a famosa sopa de batatas de Sylvia Noble.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Retumbou uma voz grossa que fez com que as pessoas aglomeradas se afastassem, abrindo um corredor estreito por onde passou um homem alto e grisalho, usando uma túnica vermelha amarrada às pressas por cima das roupas de dormir. Era Rassilon, o líder de Gallifrey. — Deixem-me passar! O que está havend--

Ao se deparar com a figura do garoto ferido estendido sobre a mesa, os olhos verde-acinzentados do homem se arregalaram, tornando-se opacos por uma sombra de terror.

— Meu filho! — Exclamou ele com uma pontada de dor em sua voz, ficando paralisado onde estava tamanho era seu choque. — O que aconteceu com meu filho?

Atrás dele, uma belíssima mulher também abria caminho entre os moradores, os cabelos negros caindo em ondas levemente amarrotadas sobre os ombros. Quando chegou ao lado de Rassilon, as mãos foram levadas à face, cobrindo a boca aberta de onde escapara um grito estridente de horror em sua forma mais pura. Os olhos muito azuis encheram-se de lágrimas imediatamente.

— Theta! — Gritou ela, correndo na direção do corpo ferido do rapaz, abraçando-o e o trazendo para junto de seu peito, manchando de sangue a longa roupa de dormir branca. — Meu menino! Deuses, meu menino!

— Romana, volte para casa! — Gritou Rassilon, com a voz levemente trêmula.

— Não! Eu quero ficar com meu filho!

Enquanto isso, algumas mesas adiante, a garota sentia um leve chacoalhar em seus ombros.

— Koschei, você está bem? — Perguntou uma voz masculina visivelmente alterada. Voltando o olhar para seu interlocutor, ela reconheceu os traços faciais de Andred, seu pai.

— Papai, eu… — Antes que conseguisse responder, seu olhar foi novamente atraído para o corpo mole nos braços da mãe, que gritava como uma mãe loba que havia acabado de presenciar a morte de seu filhote. O sangue dele pingava da mesa para o chão, enquanto Rassilon também gritava com as pessoas. — Theta… — Tomada pelo terror, Koschei viu as luzes girarem e então tudo ficou escuro.

Quando a jovem recobrou a consciência, o que viu primeiro foi o teto do quarto que dividia com os irmãos menores, que não estavam nas camas ao lado. A julgar pela luz fraca e distante do que só poderia ser uma vela acesa no chão, não muito distante da cama, era noite. O pesadelo que acabara de ter tinha sido um dos piores em toda a sua vida. Ao tentar se mexer, ela sentiu um estranho peso em seu pé. Fazendo algum esforço para sentar-se na cama, jogando a manta para o lado, viu que seus braços estavam cobertos de arranhões. O joelho ferido estava enfaixado com tiras de tecido e ervas curativas típicas da região, e, em seu pé, o mesmo tipo de tecido cobria duas pequenas talas de madeira. Caindo em si de que seu pesadelo era, infelizmente, realidade, sentiu o coração disparar e se apressou a tentar sair da cama.

— Theta!

Tendo o corpo ainda muito fraco e seu caminhar dificultado pela tala rústica, Koschei foi de encontro ao chão, os ossos frágeis fazendo um baque surdo contra o piso de madeira. Logo após, passos apressados subiam as escadas, e, rapidamente, a porta do quarto das crianças era aberta de uma só vez.

— Koschei! — Disse a voz preocupada de sua mãe, Leela, que adentrava o cômodo com visível desespero em um rosto bastante cansado e com olheiras vermelhas e inchadas de quem havia chorado por horas a fio. Seus olhos azuis encheram-se de água mais uma vez. — Filha, você não pode sair da cama!

— Mãe? — Gemeu a menina, inquieta, tentando a qualquer custo se libertar do abraço protetor da mãe. — Por quanto tempo eu dormi? Onde está o Theta?

Sendo Leela uma mulher relativamente pequena, era um pouco difícil para ela lidar com sua filha agitada agora que ela não tinha mais cinco anos. O jeito era continuar a abraçá-la até que desistisse de lutar. Quando isso aconteceu, Leela segurou pelos ombros com a delicadeza que só uma mãe teria, e, olhando nos olhos da jovem, pediu-lhe para que voltasse para a cama. Desta vez, a filha resolveu colaborar e se deixou ser ajudada. Seus olhos carregavam uma imensa tristeza, e aquela expressão sombria no rosto da menina fez apertar o coração de sua mãe.

— Ele está morto? — Perguntou a jovem, com a voz baixa e trêmula e sentindo os olhos arderem com lágrimas não solicitadas querendo sair.

— Ele ainda está vivo — Respondeu-lhe a mãe, com um pequeno sorriso triste tomando forma em seus lábios rosados que sumiu conforme deu continuidade à resposta. — O professor Borusa está com ele agora. Mas as feridas foram muito profundas…

Koschei prendeu a respiração. Uma lágrima fugiu de seu olho esquerdo, escorreu por sua bochecha e caiu do queixo para a manta fina.

— Não sabemos por quanto tempo ele ainda aguenta.

— Por quanto tempo eu dormi, mamãe?

— Um dia inteiro — Respondeu Leela, cautelosa.

— Eu quero vê-lo — Desesperou-se a jovem, tentando mais uma vez sair da cama. — Não posso ficar aqui, eu tenho que vê-lo!

— Precisa descansar agora — Ordenou-lhe Leela, com um pouco mais de firmeza na voz. — Borusa vai cuidar bem dele. Se estiver melhor amanhã, e se o professor deixar, você poderá vê-lo.

— Mas…

— Não tem "mas", Koschei Oakdown. Só vai sair daqui quando estiver melhor.

— Você me promete? — Suplicou Koschei. — Prometa-me que vai me deixar vê-lo. Por favor.

— Eu prometo,  _ Senhorita Eu Mando E Vocês Obedecem _ — Sorriu-lhe a mãe, cobrindo o corpo da filha e depositando-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça. — Descanse.

— Certo, mamãe — Derrotada, a mais moça se encolheu no meio da cama. — Pode só deixar a vela acesa mais um pouco?

— Sim, meu amor.

— Obrigada.

Retribuída com um sorriso doce, Koschei fechou os olhos e se concentrou em ouvir os passos da mãe se afastando no piso de madeira, a seguir, descendo as escadas que a levariam ao andar de baixo. Ouvia a algazarra dos irmãos, que brigavam pela posse de um brinquedo. Esperou mais algum tempo até ter certeza de que nem eles e nem o pai, ao saberem que ela havia acordado, quisessem subir para vê-la, e, quando sentiu-se segura o suficiente, tornou a se descobrir e jogar as pernas para o lado, tentando firmar no chão o membro avariado. Levou alguns minutos andando em círculos até dominar o bastante de seu equilíbrio corporal, fazendo o possível para não ser barulhenta demais e chamar a atenção da mãe. Caminhando até as camas dos irmãos, pegou suas respectivas mantas, e, somando-as à dela por meio de nós grossos e firmes que lhes atavam as pontas, criou uma longa corda improvisada. Indo até a janela, amarrou um pedaço ao pé da pesada cama e jogou o restante parapeito abaixo. Ela tinha pouco tempo para sair antes que a mãe voltasse para colocar os irmãos para dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu ainda não manjo 100% de formatação nessa joça, mas é importante frisar que o apelido dado a Koschei pela mãe será, por questões de tradução, bastante necessário num futuro não muito distante.


End file.
